Geardirector's one-shots and other tales
by Geardirector
Summary: A One-shot only collection of my writings. With no specific theme, franchise or length. In short, anything goes. Submit a request, and maybe there's a chance you'll get it featured. This story will always be "complete". Take a look, you might find something you like.
1. Old Jungle Sayings

**I honestly never expected to see myself doing this, and yet here I am.**

**One-shots are, I've discovered, a great way to punch writer's block in the face, and to get those creative juices flowing. As such. This is supposed to be one big collection, like a sort of creative outlet. No specific theme, no specific franchise, no specific length, just the aimless ramblings of a craz... no, actually... a pretty average guy.**

**I might do requests from time to time, so take a shot at submitting one if you want.**

**Also, if you want to challenge yourself, try reading these before checking at the bottom for what I'm currently writing about.**

**With that said, here's my first:**

* * *

**Old Jungle Sayings**

It was a cold, dry evening in the small African nation of Bengal, and through one of the capital's rougher neighborhoods, one could spot in the distance a large character come walking down the street.

He was a very tall man, at least 6 feet in height, and beside him walked an equally oversized dog. The mysterious man was wearing a large, brown trenchcoat, with matching sunglasses and fedora.

_Sometimes, The Phantom leaves the jungle, walking around as an ordinary man. This is one such occasion_

A dark, star-spangled blanket was wrapped over the city, reflecting in the stranger's sunglasses as he entered a small, messy bar, one of the kind where the city's lowlife usually slummed.

"Dogs aren't allowed in here" the aging bartender grunted as he swabbed the counter.

"It's not a dog, it's a wolf" the stranger replied, the supposed wolf growled to punctuate the statement.

"Uh, a wolf?" The bartender asked. The stranger simply nodded as he approached the counter.

"Milk" he said.

"Come again?" the bartender asked, raising an eyebrow

"A glass of milk, please" the stranger repeated loudly. Uproarious laughter erupted from the crowd behind him.

"Check it out, the crybaby wants his bottle" one patron bawled out, eliciting laughter from his comrades. The stranger didn't flinch as another bum, clearly drunk shambled up to the counter beside him.

"Tell me" the drunk asked "are you schtupid or something?"

The stranger didn't pay him any notice as he got his glass of milk, taking a sip as he maintained his perfectly calm appearance.

_Only a fool crosses the Phantom_

"I asked you a question?" the drunk bawled and bumped the stranger in the elbow.

"You're drunk" the stranger replied "go home, get some sleep"

"Oh, you're definitely schtupid, if you try to tell me what to do?" the drunk whined and raised his fists; he didn't pay notice to the growling canine.

"Stand down, Wolf" the stranger said, the wolf obediently ceased his growl and sat dutifully down. The drunk was clearly in the mood for a fight, and the rest of the bar was watching carefully.

"Stomp that milk-drinker" came a faint cheer. The drunk took the audience on their word and sent a fist reeling at the stranger…

_When the phantom strikes, lightning stands still_

It happened in the blink of an eye, the stranger's arm shot out and deflected the drunk's punch, and then he quickly delivered a punch to the drunk's chin, knocking his lights out in an instant. The drunk flopped to the floor with a weak thud.

_The Phantom is rough with rough-necks_

The bar went completely silent as the stranger finished his glass of milk, asked the bartender a few questions, and left. One of the other guests went over to the check on the slob that the stranger had knocked out…

On his chin was the small imprint of a skull…

_Sometimes, The Phantom leaves the jungle, walking around as an ordinary man. This was such an occasion_

* * *

**Yeah, fairly obvious this time; Lee Falk's old comic character. I've been a regular reader of the Phantom comic books since I was a wee little lad, so I decided to dedicate my first entry to one of my childhood heroes.**

**With that said, leave a review with your opinion, and I'll be back eventually.**


	2. The Pilot and the Warrior

**And we're back again. Today's topic is a little more secretive than last time, so enjoy.**

* * *

**The Pilot and the Warrior**

Sometimes she asked herself why she even bothered trying to make it work.

He could be such a jerk sometimes, like he had been just now. How did he _dare_ imply such a thing about her?

"Hey" a voice asked, she turned around to see him standing at the entrance to her room. She had to fight he urge to beat him up right then and there.

"What do you want?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" he said.

"Is that it?" she asked, not impressed. He shook his head.

"I didn't mean to call you weak" he continued.

"Sure didn't sound like it?"

"I just…" he swallowed, before he plunged in "I just wanted to be there for you"

"I can take care of myself" she retorted as she clenched her fists. He raised his hands in defense.

"I'm not saying you can't, I know from personal experience how much you can dish out"

Dammit, there was that cocky smirk of his again.

"Remember when you saved all of us back then?"

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you used up so much energy… for a moment we weren't sure if you were gonna make it"

She didn't answer, just nodding for him to continue.

"I've never been more scared than I was back then, for a moment I thought we'd lost you."

"When I asked you to stay close to me it's not because you're weak, but because you're so strong. You're our best fighter, but you're always right there in the thick of it, sometimes I wonder if you're even there. I get worried, you know"

She nodded slowly, she was starting to understand.

"So, you know, maybe we could stick a little closer next time" he said.

All her pent up anger slowly ebbed away as she thought about what he'd said, she really did get it now.

"I'd like that" she replied with a smile.

Just then, an alarm went off.

"Team: trouble" they could hear their leader yell. He smiled and stepped aside.

"Ladies first"

"Don't push it, Sparky" she said.

"_Don't_ call me Sparky" he retorted

* * *

**Ugh, I suck at romance.**

**Regardless, I whipped this one up in one go, so I'm sorta proud of it.**

**Anyway, today's topic was indeed the cartoon Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! More precisely a Spova one-shot. I rather like the Sparx/Nova relationship that develops over the course of the series.**

**SRMTHFG! is by far one of my absolute favorite cartoons, it has some incredibly well constructed plots and engaging characters and the like. It's no less than pure genius in my view.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
